You a Greaser? Naw Just a Regular
by Amanda is a Panda8
Summary: Chrissy. A girl that's neither Soc or Greaser. She's just a Regular, stuck in between the two rivals. She sings a song out loud to her best friend Dan. Dally, Soda, and Pony happened to be outside and hear her voice. Before she stops, she spots the 3 and Is clearly embarrassed. Pony keeps thinking about her. Until he spots her at the Drive-in.(I suck at this. Pony/Oc? or Soda/Oc)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello their Everyone. It's Amanda here.! First time writing on this site alright. Now on with this story, that came up in my head when I was sleeping in Math... on the second to last day of school. Now on with the Story.!**

* * *

"Chrissy, Do you think this is good lyrics?" Dan asked.

"I know so~" I sang. Right now, I was making a perfect song. Let me tell you about me. I sing, play bass, write music, a regular, and Awesome. Light brown straight hair going mid back, bright gray-blue eyes, and I had a medium skin tone, I am 5'4 and 14, and yes I am physically developed. I always wear short-shorts, with tank tops that are always plain or always have Mickey on it, and black converse. Everyone thinks I'm a greaser, just because of what I wear. I'm not a normal child, and Today I wore a black New York tank top, with a denim shirt unbuttoned, red short shorts, and white converse. If you're not a Soc, you're a regular, if you're not a regular, you're a greaser. People are people, and Soc's are just a bunch of judgmental retards. Oh! and Dan, he's my best buddy, the two of us love music with a passion, so we both joined teams. Most people don't like me because I play the bass, they think its 'Unattractive'. Dan is tall, black hair, hazel eyes. When he asked this, we were at a park sitting on some swings.

"Chrissy to Earth." Dan spoke while waving his hand in front of my face. "You gotta pay attention more Chrissy. I was saying if you wanted to leave cause it's getting chilly." I got up and walked with him beside me.

"Anything interesting while I was Zoning out?" I questioned.

"Naw... but you were staring at some Greas-Omph!"

"What did I tell you. When ever you say that word I will smack you in the head!" I hissed, and sighed.

"I never agreed on that, you psycho bitch!" He hissed back. I knew he didn't mean it, I just smirked and walked. "I got some lyrics down, Wanna hear?" I asked.

"Well act-."

"I take that as a yes~." I said ever so happily. He gave a look that said 'Really'. I laughed, Now I got into singing mode.

"You got style~, you got grace~  
But kid you try so hard  
and I just laugh in your face~  
Yeah you're a nice guy~  
With the wrong attitude,  
I want a bad boy  
bad boy, all I want is bad boy!~  
And I just hate to have to tell you oh[x 2]  
Cause you're a nice guy~  
But that just won't do  
I wan-." I stopped singing and my face got red and I looked to the ground cause we passed some greasers.

All of them staring at me. Once we left their ear-shot, Dan told me about how I was staring at those three guys awhile ago. But don't get me wrong. I saw two Hot guys, one looked like a movie star, and the other was just hot.

* * *

Ponyboy's POV

Soda, Dally, and I were in the front porch when the same girl from the park was singing to her boyfriend?

"I want a bad boy  
bad boy, all I want is bad boy!~  
And I just hate to have to tell you oh[x 2]  
Cause you're a nice guy~  
But that just won't do  
I wan-." She got red and looked to the ground when she spotted us. Were they breaking up, cause it sure sounded like it. Soda and Dally must have already got the idea cause Dally spoke up.

"Don't that suck, she's a pretty little one to." I really didn't know what to say so I grunted in response. I went into the kitchen, passing a laughing Two-Bit, and cute myself a slice of Chocolate cake.

* * *

**I feel awesome~ Well that's first chapter.! and all the other chapters will be 2,000 words. School is over Tomorrow.! So that means I can write this with out an excuse.!~ \(^.^)/ ~ and the song is "****Nice Guys Finish Last****" By: Cobra Starship. YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO THAT SONG TO UNDERSTAND THIS. Only thing is that I CHANGED the lyrics to make it seem like shes saying it to some one. I'm addicted to that song((Outfit on my profile)).~ Well Bye \(^.^)**

**~Amanda is a Panda8**


	2. Talking about a Piggy back ride home

**I'm Back... I saw 'The Purge' yesterday. That movie was just plain Awful. My expectations were so high, and they just all went downhill. Not only that, but I watched it at 12:15 am. Thank you for the Follow(s) and Favorite(s). Also I am currently watching 'GAme of Thrones'. Enough with this Ramble. Here's your next Chapter.!**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own any of this besides my Oc Chrissy and Dan. I don't own the song Footloose, Cheer up, and The characters of The Outsiders.**

* * *

He's gonna make us late if he doesn't hurry! Right now, I'm waiting in front of some store waiting for Dan, We are planning to catch a movie tonight at a Drive-In. I looked down and turned the corner crashing into Dan.

"Do you care to explain to me why your late?" I asked putting on a pissed off look. Dan looked at me and gave me a sheepish smile. "Well... let's see, I was taking care of my sister cause', you know, my parent's don't give a damn about us and always go somewhere, without us." His smile faded away and he looked down gloomy. My pissed off look turned into a frown. "Hey. What's up with that. You got me and your baby sister as an actual family. We never let each other down, Now let's go catch that super-weird beach movie!" I gave him a reassuring smile and marched off with him behind me. "You wanna know what I'm thinking of?" he asked me. I had a slight idea. "Hum... I have a feeling it's Footloose?" I smirked. Before I knew it, He was already singing.

**(A/N: D is for Dan, C is for Chrissy, and Duo is for... Well. Their duet.)**

**[D]**"Ooooh-oh-oh  
Ooooh-oh-oh  
Yeah  
Ooooh-oh-oh  
Ooooo-oh-oh  
Ooooo-oh-oh

**[****C]**I Been working so hard  
I'm punching my card  
**[D]**Eight hours for what  
Oh, tell me what I got  
**[C]**I get this feeling  
Times just holding me down  
I'll hit the ceiling  
Or else I'll tear up this town

**[Duo]**Tonight I gotta cut loose, footloose  
Kick off your Sunday shoes  
Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees  
Jack, get back, come on before we crack  
Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose

**[D]**You're playing so cool  
Obeying every rule  
Deep way down in your heart  
You're burning yearning for some  
Somebody to tell you  
**[C]**That life ain't passing you by  
I'm trying to tell you  
It will if you don't even try  
You'll get by if you'd only

**[Duo]**Cut loose, footloose  
Kick off the Sunday shoes  
Oo-wee Marie, shake it, shake it for me  
Woah, Milo, come on, come on let's go  
Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose.

**[D]**Ooooh-oh-oh  
Ooooh-oh-oh  
Ooooh-oh-oh  
Oooooooooh

**[****C]**We've got to turn you around  
And put your feet on the ground  
**[D]**Now take a hold of your soul

**[Duo]**I'm turning it loose

Footloose, kick off the Sunday shoes  
Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees  
Jack, get back, come on before we crack  
Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose  
(Footloose) footloose

Kick off the Sunday shoes  
Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees  
Jack, get back, come on before we crack  
Lose your blues, everybody cut, everybody cut  
Everybody cut, everybody cut  
Everybody cut, everybody cut  
footloose~" People we passed were looking at us strange before they got back to what they were doing, It felt great that we were already here. When we were waiting in line I saw about 3 boys going under the fence. I couldn't make up their faces since it was so dark. I just shook it off and sat down at the chairs they had outside for the people without cars. " So, a movie without popcorn and soda. Perfect!" Dan complained.  
"Oh shut it! You'll live, how about this. In about 5 minutes I'll go and get you something, under one condition." I told him smirking.

"Oh no, not your crazy 'under one condition' things. remember what happened last time." Oh, Last time was just perfect~ He made me ask for Ketchup, so for in return. I made him give me his most prized possession for a week. Oh boy, he didn't like that considering it was his guitar with new strings, Call us music freaks. I saw his face and it had 'I give in' written all over it. I smirked evilly to myself. " Okay then, You have to give me a piggy back ride home." I declared. "Fine. No Pepsi, get me a Cheer up soda, and a small Popcorn." Dan asked like if it was nothing. Three guys sat in front of us and one started making rude remarks to some chick with red hair. Until the other one told him to stop and the other guy stormed off. I shifted my gaze back to Dan. "Anything Else, Queen Elizabeth?" I asked. Dan put up his hand to wave me off and started his British accent.

"No, nothing at all my poor servant." By the time, the two boy's in front of us turned around. I immediately recognized the boy with light-brown hair, and greenish-grey eyes. We both locked eyes for a moment before I turned around to Dan. I mumbled 'Jerk' loud enough for the three of them to hear, and left. I felt that kids gaze on me and heard Dan talk.

* * *

**Dan's POV**

I looked at the two kids in front of us, everything awkward till I spoke up. "Nice to meet you, I'm Dan." I said taking my hand out to shake theirs. "Johnny." the first boy said, "Ponyboy." the other guy said. "So what brings you here, Dan?" Ponyboy asked. I shoved my hands back in my jacket, looking at him seriously. "I came to hunt down some guys here. They were suppose to be here approximately at 8:46, their correlations were seven steps north, and 4 steps west from that abandoned stand." I pointed it out behind me. They went silent and wide-eyed. "Alright, I'm messing with you." I said chuckling. "You ain't from around here are ya'." Johnny asked. I shook my head."Nope, I'm from Florida. Born, but not raised." I replied. "Oh, and What about that Girl?" I heard him say. " Aha, Chrissy. She's from California, she's good at-." I cut myself off before Chrissy sat down and handed me my Cheer up and popcorn. "Aw, Little Chrissy can't be Mad..." Talking to her as if she was a baby. She was embarrassed, I can tell. " Well, You do have to give me Piggy back ride home..." The boys were still staring at us. "I'm not lifting you up for squat!" I said back. Oh, Shit. What did i just do. Chrissy covered her eyes with her bangs, then she started to tremble. She looked up with glistening eyes, ready for tears to fall. "Y-you made a deal." she said in that creepy but adorable child voice. The boys looked like they wanted to crack up or something. I looked into her eyes, oh Hell to the NO I was wrong, I saw a quick flash of evilness in her eyes. "Fine..." I gave in not even wanting to know what happened if I didn't.

* * *

I looked at the boys. "Hey, Im Chrissy." I took my hand out for them to shake. "Johnny." and he shook my hand. "Ponyboy." said the other guy. His hand was soft and gentle, I let go and that's when the question was asked. "I heard you singing to Dan when you were walking by our house, it was you right?" I chuckled nervously.

"Yea, that was me. When I sing, I kinda think more about the lyrics, then the volume of my own voice. I can be loud sometimes.." Dan raised one eyebrow. "Sometimes... When aren't you loud. If your not singing then your playing with your Bass on full blast, if your not doing that then You have Mickey mouse on blast." I looked at him. "Is there something wrong with Mickey mouse, Dan?" I asked seriously. "N-No." That's when Pony spoke up. "Another Two-bit, huh Johnny?" "Yea but he's still probably a bigger fan." He replied. Me and Dan were confused. "Who's Two-bit?" We both asked. "Wait, you never heard of Two-bit? aren't you greasers?" he asked. I looked at Dan, he looked at me and drank his soda looking off to the side. He was wearing just a plain white shirt with blue jeans. I was wearing some black high waist short's, with a white tank top, and a sleeveless jean jacket, and my hair was put up in a nice but messy bun with my bangs to the side. "erm... no were not." I said looking off to the side. "Soc?"I laughed. "Ponyboy, Do i look like a Soc?no. I'm just a simple regular, and so Is he." He Oh'd and turn around to talk to those girls sitting in front of them. What was I thinking about? I was thinking about Pony's nice eyes... Wait WHAT.! some guy blocked my field of vision with his back turned to me. I just got up, told Dan I was going to the restroom, and splashed some water on myself.

* * *

**Pony's POV**

She's really just a Regular. But she looked so much like a Greaser girl. I was just thinking of how soft her hand was when she shook it, and also how close she can fool someone to give her a piggy back ride home. I wish I was Da-

"You okay there Buddy, your been in your little daze," Two-bit said while patting my back. "and that girl behind you was staring at you all lovey-dovey!" "Oh, Geez. Lay off Two-Bit!" I whispered-yelled at him. I turned around and she was gone. I looked at Dan and he mouthed 'Restroom' I gave a nod of acknowledgement and started my daze again.

* * *

**Well that's that right. I know I put some stuff in that year that's probably not even suppose to be there. BUT.! Cheer up soda is in Fact a REAL company in the years of the mid 1960's. Everything she wears will be on my profile so go check it out. Bye \(^.^)**

**~Amanda is a Panda8**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back everyone.! I have come with an update... and again. I am watching Game of Thrones, and The Walking Dead. What you are reading in this chapter my lovely Reviewer gave me the Idea of it. I'm not even gonna try to look for stuff that is in the 1960's time. Whatever comes up, comes up, and I will TRY to keep it like in the 60's ... **

**Disclaimers: I do not own anything here, like the Music, The outsiders characters, and where it takes place. I only Own Chrissy and Dan. **

* * *

I got back and Dan looked like he was already half asleep. Ponyboy and Johnny were talking to the two socs again, I turned to Dan, and boy he was pigging out on that small popcorn. "Hey you wanna go already, We can probably go to my place and make some music?" Dan sipped more of his drink and smiled. "Fine, I have to go there because I have to get my clothes I left there 2 weeks ago when we went to Lake Winnie." He huffed. I got up ready to leave when Dan was giving a fairwell handshake to Pony and Johnny. "Hey you two wanna hang out? It doesn't look like your doing anything else tonight." Dan asked. Did he... just invite them... without my permission. "Come on, We won't do anything." He bribed. They gave unsure looks and said goodbye to the two girls, Got up and followed us to the side. "Hey, Dan. I think you owe me a piggyback ride home?" I told him. He grumbled and turned around, I happily got on his back. Putting my arms around his neck and legs wrapped around his upper waist. "So.. Is it alright if you can go with us? You can call your parent's once we get to my house." Johnny spoke up. "My parent's don't give, and I don't think Darry will mind unless you keep checking in, Right Pony?" "Who's Darry?" I asked. Pony looked up with a somewhat gloomy look. "He's my Older brother, and then It's Sodapop after him." I smiled, but not just a normal smile, a sad smile. He noticed this. "Are you alright?" He asked I started leaking silent tears. "It's alright Chrissy. we will explain when we get there." Dan whispered to me. Everything was silent for 10 minutes, Dan dropped me so that I can get my Karma, but lucky enough, Pony was behind us and caught me. "You alright?" he asked, I blushed.

"Yea, I'm fine. Thanks for catching me." I said.

"No Problem, Nice house." I looked at my house as if I never seen it before. It was a ground level grey house, nothing special. Unless you count the front yard. Man, My mother is a Garden MANIAC. There was that classic white high picket fence, very well cared grass, fresh soil for the flowers. Golly flowers that lined up the base of the porch, there was Pansy, carnation, and violet flowers.

"Yea.. just to let you know. My mom is like a Garden Freak, wait till you see are backyard." Dan and the two Chuckled.

"Nonsense Chrissy, You just don't like it cause you tripped in that hole and landed in the mud!" Now everyone was laughing. "Oh, Shut it Dan!" I yelled. We all walked in being greeted by the nice smell of Pasta~. "Don't you dare slam that door!" My mother yelled from the kitchen. Ah, to late Dan slammed it. My mother peeped from the corner to see who slammed it, she treats Dan like the king of the house, always letting him pass for everything. My mom looked like if she would be my older sister by about 5 years apart. Making her '19', but in reality she's 28, yea she was 14 when she got pregnat with me. "Is she your sister?" Both boys asked. Ding! I was waiting for that.

"Nope, That's My Mother." Dan already went to my room leaving my with them to do the introductions. I walked into the kitchen with my mom preparing to make the garlic bread. "Mom, These are my new buddies, there gonna be staying here for awhile." I said. My mother was a nice lady. always being Generous. "Hi, nice to meet you I'm Diana." she said shaking their hands. "Nice, to meet you I'm Ponyboy." "and I'm Johnny."

"and I'll show you my room." I said walking away smiling. They both followed me, I opened the white door to my room and saw Dan eating a bag of Wise Potato Chips, on my bed. "What do you think your doing, Sir?" I asked in a raged-polite tone.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm eating a fine bag of potato chips." Dan shrinked slowly into the bed. I laughed like if it was a joke. Dan bolted up to close the curtain that was on top of the bed. I let the subject drop and looked over to the boys. "You guys can sit anywhere, and I didn't lie when I told you that my mother is a garden freak. Dan show them the Painting." Dan popped his head out, removing the curtain. Displaying 3 orange Thurbergia alata's. On the side there was six selves filled with book's, trophies, record discs, and one shelf with only a photo of my complete family._ My Father... My Mother... and My Baby brother... Both of them gone._

"Well I think we should get to the Music room don't you think?" I said forcing a big bright smile on my face. We walked out into the mini garden, since it was dark it was hard to see. "Chrissy~ watch out for that Hole in front of you~!" Dan sang. I stopped and scanned, I saw nothing cause it was dark. Then someone crashed into me, they grabbed me from the waist to prevent me from falling. I looked up and Dan had a flash light pointed at me and Pony. Johnny and him were snickering, "Look at what we have here." Dan laughed. We both blushed a deep red and I shoved him off of me saying a quick thanks. I opened the door to the basement and walked in smiling like a little idiot. Drums, amps, and a Piano. Waiting just for me to use them. My father's guitar was the center of attention when you walked into the room. Dan sat on the chair for the drums, ready to play. Pony and Johnny sat on the bean-bag. "Well.. you do you want me to play?" I asked smiling. "Chrissy we should tell them why you broke out crying." Dan said. I looked up at them both. "I can trust you both." I looked at the two of them, grabbing my acoustic guitar and sitting down. "My father passed of **Chronic Obstructive Pulmonary Disease, **it makes it very difficult to breathe. My baby brother passed of a bubonic disease, caused by a flea, doctors said that the flea bit our baby kitten, since he always played with the kitten, the flea maaged to bit him... I'll sing you song I wrote." I started to play and Dan followed after with the drums.

"Well I fell down, down, down  
Into this dark and lonely hole,  
There was no one there to care about me anymore,  
And I needed a way to climb and grab a hold of the edge  
You were sitting there holding a rope.

And we'll go up, up, up  
But You'll fly a little higher,  
We'll go up in the clouds because the view is a little nicer  
Up here my dear  
It won't be long now, it won't be long now

When I get back on land  
Well You'll never get your chance,  
Be ready to live and it'll be ripped right out of your hands  
Maybe someday we'll take a little ride,  
We'll go up, up, up and everything will be just fine.

And we'll go up, up, up  
But you'll fly a little higher,  
We'll go up in the clouds because the view is a little nicer  
Up here my dear

It won't be long now, it won't be long now.  
If only, you had a little bit more time  
If only, you had a little bit more time with you

We could go up, up, up  
And take that little ride  
And sit there holding hands  
And everything would be just right  
And maybe someday I'll see you again  
We'll float up in the clouds and we'll never see the end

And we'll go up, up, up  
But You'll fly a little higher  
We'll go up in the clouds because the view is a little nicer  
Up here my dear  
It won't be long now, it won't be long now..." Dan stopped me stopped after a good 30 second's. I stood staring at the floor Emotionless. I got up and put it back. I checked the time.

"Me and Dan will walk you guy's back home, You can drop by tomorrow if you want." I said. They all stood up and walked out the door.

* * *

"Who's this?" The older brother asked. Where are we? oh yea Pony's house, we came to drop them off. He smiled, "This is my new buddy Chrissy and Dan, Chrissy and Dan, This is my older brother Darry." Oh so that's his name. I smiled at him and shook his hand, Dan did the same. Then this OTHER guy comes out, It's that same guy from that day I was singing out loud, Damn when don't I sing out loud. He came towards the door seeing what in the world was going on in his front porch. "Hey, Your that one girl from the other day, singing really nice." I blushed a bit and I heard crashing from the kitchen. Some guy with a Mickey mouse Tee-Shirt came out holding beer in his left hand and a remote in his right. "Hey, Pony. I see you brought back that girl that was behind us. HA! Darry you should of seen this kid, Day dreaming of her~ and two hours later, He comes back with her." I giggled, Darry cracked a smile, Soda grinned, Johnny and Dan Chuckled.

"Shut it, Two-Bit!" Pony was blushing like mad. "When isn't he day dreaming, Two-Bit." Darry said now chuckling. "Looks like you ain't denying it neither." I looked at Two-Bit. "I see you like Mickey Mouse, Care to join me on singing the theme song?" I asked smirking. "Not another one..."Darry said sitting down picking up a newpaper. "Oh~ So she likes Mickey to, pony she's perfect." We both started singing as loud as we can making up the beats with a table I was near by.

"Who's the leader of the club  
That's made for you and me~  
M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E  
Hey! there, Hi! there, Ho! there  
You're as welcome as can be~  
M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E

Mickey Mouse!

Mickey Mouse!

Forever let us hold our banner  
High! High! High! High!

Come along and sing a song  
And join the jamboree!  
M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E

Mickey Mouse club  
We'll have fun  
We'll be new faces  
High! High! High! High!

We'll do things and  
We'll go places  
All around the world  
We'll go marching

Who's the leader of the club  
That's made for you and me  
M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E  
Hey! there, Hi! there, Ho! there  
You're as welcome as can be  
M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E

Mickey Mouse!

Mickey Mouse!

Forever let us hold our banner  
High! High! High! High!

Come along and sing a song  
And join the jamboree!  
M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E." We both laughed at the end of the song. I looked over to Dan, Pony, Soda, Darry, and Johnny. Looking at us if we were crazy or something. "Well I think we should best be going now, right Dan?" He smiled. "It was nice to meet you all, have a good night." We both said. "Walk home safe, You have a blade on you Dan?" Darry asked. "W-why would I need one?" Dan replied. Darry looked confused and looked at Pony. "Their not Socs, and Their not Greasers, either." Darry just looked back at us and smiled. We both smiled back and walked out the door. Ponyboy came out and said a personal farewell to me. "You should come back sometime, everyone likes your company here." I looked into his Amazing greenish-grey eyes. Until Dan broke the moment. "Chrissy, Soc's two blocks down, it looks like your buddy Bob's car, let's just go. It's better safe then sorry, you to Ponyboy. I don't wanna worry." Bob... Bob... Bob. Oh Yea! My partner in History! What a Jerk, but he treats me right. "Tomorrow at the park. Where the Fountian is." He nooded. "Can your bring your guitar?" "I guess you just love me that much? don't you." I winked and left him speechless and blushing. I told Dan about those Piggy-back rides and I hopped on his back again. On my way home, thinking about how someone just sitting in front of me can befriend me, go over to my house, and be my Former crush.

* * *

**What The Hell. I took 3 hours to write this... but I enjoyed it. The song I used first is called **

**Clouds: By Zach Sobiech. It's so Sweet.. His story is so touching, Zach knew he was dying of Cancer. So he turned Music and wrote about 5 songs I think. R.I.P Zach 3 **

**the second one is Mickey Mouse Club.**

**Well hope you enjoyed. Bye \(^.^)**

**~Amanda is a Panda8**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow... I'm so MESSED up... but really. I did a big OOPS, This story was actully suppose to finish like 1 month ago. What did I do for 2 Months that had me no update? **

**Blame it on Anime, Birthday parties, Great America (Amusment park), Le Awesome Friends, Movies, MUSIC, Anime, Anime, Anime, and the most Important... LAZYNESS. I had no Inspireation what so ever. **

**and the number one thing I hate, cause trust me I'm a reader myself. I REALLY HATE when there's a good story and The author hasn't posted for about a Month, and you get all this bull when they write an A/N ((Just like how I am doing it right now))**

**I Hate it. So enough with the Bull.. **

**I will Update Today or Tomarrow. Why tommarow? **

**It's cause I had a Training for the past 3 days to help the little Incoming 6th Graders :3 (As we the 8th Graders). So on Monday and Tuesday of August (5th and 6th) I will finally meet my little group 6th graders and teach them what they need to know and blah blah blah...**

**Point is I need to PRACTICE all the Activites and Junk. I got 3 HUGE PACKETS to learn and Memorize in the course of 4 days.**

**most unimportant stuff~**

**Prussia Is Awesome. **

**I have a ALOT to clean today at home.**

**I want Milk.**

**school starts on August 14 :( NOOOOOOOO :I **

**but I get to see a special someone O/O**

**LOLOL~ It's my Best friend that's Special~ **

**You thought I was gonna say a guy, Huh? **

**Rock on and talk to you next time P(^.^)P**


End file.
